Noches de sangre
by nnekeanee
Summary: BESOS DE SANGRE Introducción: El siguiente fan fiction está elaborado a partir de la Saga Cazadores Oscuros o en su nombre original, Dark Hunters. Este fan fiction crea tan algunos personajes nuevos, pero todo basado en la saga DH. Invitados a leerlos, esperamos sus comentarios. Nneke&Elohim, las autoras.
1. Capítulo Intro: Prólogo

**BESOS DE SANGRE**

* * *

Introducción: El siguiente fan fiction está elaborado a partir de la Saga Cazadores Oscuros o en su nombre original, Dark Hunters.

Este fan fiction crea tan algunos personajes nuevos, pero todo basado en la saga DH.

Invitados a leerlos, esperamos sus comentarios.

**Nneke&Elohim**, las autoras.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Lágrimas de sangre. Anneke tocó su rostro y aunque al principio pensó que era el efecto de alguna herida, en realidad eran sus propias lágrimas.

Miró la yema de sus dedos y repasó entre ellos la sangre que había quitado de sus mejillas; volvió a tocarse, como si aquello le costara un enorme trabajo mental de deducir, entonces sintió como su garganta se apretaba; el aire no pasaba, no había forma alguna de que entrara o saliera.

En su desesperación, sintió que se desvanecía, pero cuando cayó al suelo sintió unas gruesas manos que la estaban alzando. Tal vez era Zeus, que otra vez se la llevaba a su cautiverio.

Las lágrimas de sangre resbalaron aún más copiosamente por sus mejillas; sus ojos ya estaban cerrados.

- Tú me salvaste –susurró el hombre en su oído- ahora déjame salvarte a ti.

Eso fue lo último que escuchó. Si se había muerto, entonces, esperaba encontrar paz por fin.

* * *

Personajes de propiedad: Sherrilyn Kenyon y editorial© 2012

Personaje "Anneke" propiedad autor fiction© 2012


	2. Capítulo 1: Ojos arremolinados

**Capítulo 1.**

Ash despertó con el largo cabello de Soteria en su rostro. Desde hacia dos años que disfrutaba del mismo despertar, con esa chica que había sido su salvación y ahora solo le regalaba alegrías y amor… Eso que tanto había deseado.

Pero no había sido el cabello de Soteria lo que lo había despertado. Gruñó entre dientes cuando escuchó el maldito teléfono que vibraba una y otra vez en la mesita de noche.

Lo tomó con deseos de estrangular a quien lo estuviera llamando.

- La respuesta es no- dijo Ash con voz cortante cuando contestó.

- Pero… -era Alexion(1), pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Ash lo cortó.

- Me has cabreado toda la semana con el mismo asunto y ya te dije que no, no puedo esta semana, ¿Qué acaso es muy difícil entender que el jefe(2) se tomó una semana libre?- resopló.

- Estoy en el delgado límite de matar o dejar vivir a Savitar(3) –gruñó Alexion al otro lado del auricular.

- Yo vivo en ese límite todo el tiempo, ahora hazte grande, madura… Y lidia con mi colega. Te ayudará a formar el carácter- y le colgó.

Iba a dejar el teléfono en la mesita de noche cuando se dio cuenta que Soteria lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados.

- No –le dijo Ash, apretando los labios para no reír.

- Oh, sí bebé –sonrió ella- además hice la promesa, sabes que si no la cumplo me muero(4)- le sacó la lengua y le quitó el teléfono.

Ash se limitó a suspirar cuando Soteria caminó, haciendo gala de esas piernas largas, bronceadas y tan hermosas que tenía ella, dirigiéndose al baño. Tan solo escucho el borboteo del agua cuando el móvil cayó dentro y luego el inconfundible ruido del estanque expulsando hacia las profundidades del desagüe.

Lo había hecho, ya estaba, ahora su teléfono nadaba tristemente en la cloaca a donde se dirigía. Ash la miró con ojos enamorados. Si, ahora era un baboso de su mujer. Y como no serlo de ella, si ella lo había salvado(5).

- Sabes que ahora tendré que ir y hacer todo aquel trámite para recuperar el número… -Ash estaba en pleno discurso cuando Soteria lo besó de aquella forma que conseguía que se le endureciera de golpe y sin permiso. Su lengua se introdujo en su boca, con ferocidad, mientras que Ash la presionó contra la cama.

El hecho de que ella fuera la única que lo conducía a esto, sólo lo ponía más caliente. Sus labios lo atormentaron cuando sus manos empezaron a desabotonarle la blusa que usaba como pijama.

Ella tragó ante el calor golpeando a través de ella. Su corazón golpeaba tan intensa, que estaba segura que podía escucharse por todo el departamento. Ash se apartó de sus labios y abrió el último botón de su blusa. Sus pechos, descubiertos y pequeños lo invitaban a comerlos. Ahuecó el derecho en su mano, siempre asombrado de la suavidad de su piel cuando su tenso pezón acarició su palma. Muriéndose por saborearlo, hundió la cabeza para succionarla suavemente.

Soteria jadeó cuando él revoloteó su lengua sobre el pezón. Con cada lametón, su estómago se contraía bruscamente. Su boca estaba tan caliente cuando succionaba y jugueteaba. Su respiración le quemaba la piel. Ella ahuecó su cabeza hacia sí, incapaz de creer cuanto placer le daba. Llevaban dos años de casados y ya tenía un hijo, pero siempre parecía como la primera vez que hacían el amor.

Él se movió hacia el otro pecho mientras le quitaba los pantaloncitos del pijama. se sintió ya mojada.

—Tócame por favor—rogó ella, muriéndose por algo que saciara el fuego en su interior.

Ash la complació cuando deslizó la mano bajo la cinturilla de sus braguitas. Dejó que el pequeño vello acariciara sus dedos mientras hundía su mano bajando furtivamente hasta que pudo deparar los tiernos pliegues de su cuerpo y correr su dedo bajando su hendidura, hundiendo su mano más abajo para dejar que su humedad cubriera sus dedos antes de mover la mano para masajearla.

Soteria gritó cuando sintió su cuerpo se llenaba de placer; se agarró a Ash cuando él continuó incrementando el éxtasis.

Él se estiró para bajarle los pantaloncitos, mientras ella deslizó una pierna y después la otra así de modo que quedó completamente desnuda de la cintura para abajo y su blusa estaba abierta.

Ash no podía respirar cuando le echó un vistazo de esa manera. Era tan hermosa y todo lo que él quería era complacerla, tener sus manos sobre su cuerpo. Se llevó su delicada mano a los labios de modo que pudiera saborear la punta de sus dedos. La esencia y su dulce sabor endurecían su pene hasta el punto de no poder hacer otra cosa que atacarla donde estaba. Pero quería saborearla lentamente, asi que cubriendo su mano con la suya, giró la cara para que así pudiera besar su suave palma y le lamió la palma en una sensual pasada antes de alcanzar a enterrar sus labios contra el centro de su cuerpo.

Su cuerpo cobró vida propia mientras la lamía y jugueteaba con su lengua. Alzó sus manos para separar sus pliegues de modo de su lengua pudiera lamer y hurgar profundamente en su interior. Ella tembló cuando solo sus labios entraron en contacto con los suyos. Entonces aunque lentamente mientras profundizaba el beso a uno de una extrema potencia. Su corazón se desbocaba ante su pene erecto frente a ella presionando contra el centro de su cuerpo.

Soteria deslizó sus manos sobre el perfecto trasero, de su esposo, sintiendo sus músculos contraerse y tensarse mientras su boca aprisionaba la suya por unos segundos y luego le sonrió mientras le pellizcaba el estómago. Él ahuecó su cara en las manos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Soteria se mordió el labio en satisfacción, ella quería complacer cada pedacito de él, pero su marido ese día estaba ansioso por ella, así que antes de que pudiera envolver su miembro entre sus manos, Ash la tomó por la cintura y la dio vuelta, dejándola boca abajo. Antes de que pudiera preguntarle que intentaba, él empezó a masajearla. No un masaje normal, sino uno que aflojaba cada músculo de su cuerpo.

Ash se mordió el labio, quería estar ya dentro de ella. Ahora estaba incluso más mojada. Sus dedos la penetraron más profundamente dentro de ella mientras trasladaba sus labios a besar la base de su columna. Entonces el movió la mano de modo que pudiera frotar su pene contra ella sin penetrarla. Soteria jadeó ante la sensación mientras él movía las manos para cubrir sus pechos, entonces por fin, él se condujo profundamente en su cuerpo mientras su orgasmo la hacía añicos. Soteria gruñó ante la extraña sensación de su cuerpo dentro del suyo. El grosor sólo hacía su orgasmo más intenso, largo y eterno y no lo pudo evitar más: gritó por ciega por el placer de aquello.

Con la garganta seca, Ash no se movió cuando sintió el cuerpo de ella aferrando el suyo.

—Oh, estabas deseosa –gimió él con una sonrisa satisfecha- Ahora, vas a correrte conmigo- jadeó Ash.

—Sí—gritó ella, cerrando con fuerza los ojos mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba.

Él salió de ella y rodó sobre su espalda para mirarla. Le apartó el pelo de la cara antes de pasar su pulgar por su labio inferior.

Ella se sentó a horcajas sobre sus caderas mientras se besaban. Ash bajó su mano por la espalda de ella hasta tocarse a sí mismo de modo que pudiera guiarse de regreso a su interior. Ellos jadearon al unísono cuando ella se hundió bajando sobre él.

Ash se estiró debajo de modo que pudiera acariciarla mientras ella lo montaba lenta y fácilmente. Soteria ardió ante la sensación de Ash profundamente en su interior, lo besó apasionadamente un instante antes de ambos se corrieran con tal fuerza que quedaron temporalmente confusos.

Gruñendo aun con placer, Ash se retiró para abrazar a Soteria y besar la esquina de su hombro, son una sonrisa satisfecha. Se dedicó a acariciar la piel de Soteria, disfrutando de la calidez de esa piel bronceada. Era siempre maravilloso cuando hacían el amor.

Aquella, era la primera semana oficial que Ash se tomaba de vacaciones. Despues de 11 mil años(6) y a punta de amenazas y uno que otro golpe, se había tomado la semana libre solo para disfrutar de su esposa.

Katra(7), la hija mayor de Ash (y que había sido fruto de la extraña relación que tuvo con Artemisa, la diosa de la caza), se había ofrecido muy casualmente a cuidar a Sebastos por toda aquella semana de descanso.

Ash Parthenopaeus nunca había vivido una semana como esa, libre de preocupación, tan solo disfrutando de su mujer y la soledad maravillosa que significaba estar solo con Soteria.

- ¿Crees posible que le demos un hermano a Sebastos?- Ash preguntó casi con una nota de inocencia en la voz y Soteria no pudo evitar comenzar a reír.

- Bebé, acabamos de tener a Seb, no lo sé, deja que mi cuerpo descanse un poco- murmuró ella soñolienta en los brazos de su amado Ash.

- Lo sé, pero sabes que estaré ahí para cuando tengas a nuestro siguiente hijo- sonrió Ash, con ese brillo de niño pequeño en los ojos.

- ¿De verdad quieres eso? –Soteria le sonrió con amor, pero su ensoñación acabó cuando escucharon unos atronadores golpes en la puerta.

Ash cerró los ojos. Si era Alexión, iba a mandarlo de paseo al valle de la muerte un rato bien largo, para que no lo volviera a molestar.

- Voy –dijo Soteria, pero Ash la detuvo.

- No, debe será alguien cercano, porque no logro visualizar quien está golpeando la puerta.

A pesar de ser el dios del destino final y de ver el destino de cada persona que se le presentaba, Ash no podía ver el destino de sus seres queridos y de las personas que serían importantes en su vida. Así le había sucedido con su hija Katra y también cuando encontró a Soteria.

Ash, completamente desnudo, se levantó de la cama. Quien quiera el cabrón que fuera, quería que supiera que había interrumpido lo maravilloso de aquel atardecer.

Sin embargo, su ceño se frunció a medida que se acercaba a la puerta. Allí al otro lado, había una enorme acumulación de poder, podía escuchar unos susurros y tenían que ser muy bajos en extremo, pues su oído de cazador, era absolutamente agudo.

El poder se incrementaba a medida que los inentendibles susurros se hacían mas intensos, parecía como si estuvieran discutiendo.

Tiró del pomo de la puerta y abrió de golpe. Se encontró con dos rostros, un hombre y una mujer. Al hombre lo conocía muy bien, desde hacía 11 mil años, su edad.

- ¿Savitar?

- No, como crees, soy tu jodida amante –se burló Savitar y entró sin siquiera pedir permiso. Era Savitar.

- ¿Tu golpeando la puerta? –Ash levantó una ceja.

- Un neandertal también tiene modales –Savitar lo miró destilando su ponzoñosa actitud- Y quería ver tu cara cuando te dijera que tus vacaciones acabaron –Savitar le sonrió malignamente.

Ash se envaró por unos segundos, pero luego se sintió cohibido cuando la chica que estaba tras Savitar, lo miró de pies a cabeza y tampoco se inmutó con su altura y con su cuerpo. De hecho, era la única mujer, salvo su madre, que no lo miraba ni con una pizca de deseo(8).

Eso era nuevo, demasiado nuevo para él. La chica caminó como un león detrás de Savitar y comenzó a picarle en las costillas.

Ash dejo caer la mandíbula, boquiabierto: la chica casi lo fulminaba con la mirada y Savitar no hacía nada, ni siquiera una mirada fea, ni una palabrota.

La chica se devolvió para mirarle a él y relajó la vista, casi con cariño: tenía unos ojos azules intensos, hermosos, dentro de ellos tenían unas manchas plateadas, lo que la hacían más atractiva aún. Su rostro era angelical, tenía una piel pálida sin una imperfección, mientras que su pelo era de un raro color rojizo, no pelirroja, si no como si fuera un anaranjado, lo cual combinado con su piel pálida, la hacían como una sex fatal. Era alta, muy alta, incluso más que su esposa Soteria, que medía un metro con ochenta. Por alguna extraña razón, le recordó a Nick Jeremy Gautier(9), el chico que había sido alguna vez su mejor amigo.

La chica le sonrió con ternura, lo cual, incrementaban sus dudas. Tanto así que apenas notó cuando ella se acercó hasta el sofá y tomó una mantilla ancha de color naranja y se la tendió.

- Luego pescas un resfrío –sonrió ella divertida, acercándole la manta, la cual Ash cogió con sorpresa. Ella no tenía ni una pizca de deseo por él, pero lo que mas atontado lo tenía, era que de esa completamente desconocida, no podía ver absolutamente nada. Ni siquiera podía leer sus pensamientos. NADA.

- Anneke –carraspeó Savitar, a modo de presentación, pero al mismo de advertencia. Miraba a la chica con preocupación.

-¿Anneke? –murmuró Ash mirándola y ella asintió sonriéndole con amplitud.

- Y tu eres Acheron Parthenopaeus –sonrió ella y Ash casi pudo notar que había dado un muy leve brinquito ¿estaba emocionada? Pero no excitada, eso si que no, ella solo estaba muy feliz por verlo.

Se cruzó la manta por la cintura, ya sintiéndose muy incomodo, mientras Savitar observaba atento.

- Creo que ya está –cortó Savitar y Anneke se giró para mirarlo, nuevamente enojada.

- No, no está, aun me falta presentarme bien –le dijo ella molesta.

Ash reprodujo el cuadro: una mujer, encabronada levemente con Savitar y este no le respondía nada sarcástico ni con ese humorcillo horrible que se gastaba su colega. Algo no cuadraba.

- Anneke, basta –la cortó Savitar, esforzándose por no convertirse en un completo desgraciado con la chica. Sus mejillas se estaban volviendo de un rojo intenso.

- Hola –apareció Soteria desde la habitación, aunque ella llevaba unos pantalones cortos y una camiseta.

Anneke caminó hasta ella, exactamente con la misma sonrisa con la que había saludado a Ash y le pasó su mano.

- Hola, soy Anneke –sonrió la chica del pelo anaranjado.

- Un gusto conocerte –sonrió Soteria, mucho mas amable que Ash. Claro, a ella se le daba mucho mejor lo de socializar que Ash.

- Bueno –dijo Savitar en tono cortante- que bonita imagen, pero a lo que venimos, Anneke es tu nueva cazadora oscura, como eres el jefe de esos cabronazos, pues tenía que hacértelo saber, aunque andara casi siempre conmigo. No te dará líos ni te molestara jamás, solo debes saber que estará…

- Frena ahí Savitar –Ash lo miró perplejo- ¿Cazadora Oscura? ¿Cómo es que pasó por Artemisa y no me dijo nada?(10)

El cabello de Anneke se movió de una forma extraña y sus ojos se encolerizaron cuando nombró a la diosa de la caza.

- No nombres a esa puta zorra en mi presencia –los ojos de Anneke relampaguearon, parecía que estaba a punto de echar fuego por la boca… pero no fue por eso por lo que el mundo de Ash se vino abajo: las mejillas de Anneke… Sus mejillas comenzaron a llenarse de unas extrañas manchitas rojas, al igual que él cuando se enojaba.

- Tus mejillas –Ash se acercó con rapidez hacia a ella y la observó de cerca. Anneke lo miró con sus ojos azules y esas manchas plateadas(11). Si se fijaba bien, ella no era mucho menor que él, aparentaba unos dieciocho años como mucho. Anneke estaba levantando su mano para tomar la suya, pero de improvisto, Savitar tomó del brazo a Anneke y la tiró hacia él.

- ¡Déjame decirle! –protestó Anneke mirando a Savitar con enojo- Ya me alejaste de Jeremy, no me alejes de mi her…

- ¡Anneke! –rugió Savitar interrumpiendo lo que iba a decir y sintió su nariz aletear con enojo.

- ¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Soteria con calma, como si le estuviera leyendo el pensamiento a su esposo.

- ¿Savitar? –Ash miró a Savitar con aprensión, mientras que comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

Pero no fue Savitar quien respondió. La chica soltó la mano del dios cthonian y se acercó a Ash.

- Soy tu hermana.

Aquellas tres palabras, derribaron completamente el mundo de Ash.

* * *

NOTAS.

(1)Alexion es la mano derecha de Ash, es el Juez, Jurado y Verdugo de los cazadores oscuros, si alguno rompe la regla principal de dañar a un humano, él aparece y hace justicia. Se convirtió en una sombra porque su primera mujer no lo salvó y Ash no pudo abandonarlo. Fue entonces cuando lo trajo de regreso al mundo que de los dioses y está vinculado con con la vida de Ash (si el muere, Ash también y viceversa). Si vida transcurre en Caroteros y baja a la Tierra por un tiempo limitado. Su esposa es Danger y es el A_kri amo)_ de Xiomara _(demonio Caronte)._

(2)Acheron Parthenopaeus _(Apóstolos en su nombre de dios)_ es un dios atlante, hijo de Apolimia, diosa de la destrucción. Todos lo conocen por Ash, y es el líder de los cazadores oscuros, guerreros que están encargados de mantener las criaturas malignas de la noche a raya y están comprometidos en proteger a la humanidad. Ash se preocupa de todos ellos. Ash tiene 11 mil años de edad. A pesar de su deidad, ningún cazador oscuro sabe que él es un dios atlante.

(3)Savitar, es un dios cthonian, dios del destino; es conocido por su temperamento explosivo y su nula amabilidad con nadie. Él entrenó a Ash cuando éste reveló sus poderes atlantes, asi que lo conoce de toda su vida. Savitar tiene más de 25 mil años de edad. Savitar es un asesino de dioses, por lo tanto mas poderoso que cualquier dios, sea del panteón que sea.

(4)Los dioses del destino tiene un sello que los marca y es que cuando prometen algo, deben cumplirlo o literalmente, se mueren si no lo hacen. Otros dioses no tienen esas ataduras, pero Ash si y en este fan fic, Soteria, su esposa, también.

(5)Soteria era una humana perspicaz, que se ganó el amor y la confianza de Ash, algo que en los 11 mil años de su existencia, nunca había dado. Ash tuvo una infancia horrible (lo violaron y maltrataron dura y terriblemente). Solo conoció el amor, cuando conoció a Soteria. Ahora es la diosa guardiana del panteón atlante.

(6)Ash tiene 11 mil años de edad, los cuales vivió con la diosa Artemisa, su pareja oculta, sin embargo Artemisa era una sádica horrible; una de las cosas que la excitaba para estar con Ash, era golpearlo hasta hacerlo sangrar y hacer que sus carnes vivas se vieran y él se retorciera de dolor.

(7)Katra Agrotera es la hija de Ash y Artemisa. Artemisa la mantuvo oculta de Ash por miles de años, hasta que la misma Katra salvó a su padre. Ash nunca perdona a Artemisa por ocultarle a su hija.

(8)Ash, cuando apenas tenía horas de nacido, fue trasladado hasta la tierra por una diosa del deseo y del sexo. Apolimia le pidió de favor a esta diosa, trasladarlo a la tierra porque Archon, el mismo esposo de Apolimia, quería matar a Ash y ella para protegerlo, lo envió a la tierra, donde Archon jamás buscaría. Sin embargo, esta diosa, deseando también la muerte de Ash, lo tocó y eso le concedió un poder horrible: ser deseado por hombres y mujeres. Por ello Ash fue violado y maltratado tantas veces en su infancia. La diosa lo hizo esperando que en la tierra pudieran matar a Ash.

(9)Nicholas Gautier, fue el mejor amigo de Ash, hasta que pelearon, pues Ash nunca confió en Nick para contarle que él era un dios Atlante, además, cuando la madre de Nick muere, éste lo culpa de no haberla protegido. Luego de eso, Nick se suicida y se convierte en un cazador oscuro, pero era tanta la rabia que tenía contra Ash, que termina aliándose con Stryker, un _daimon_ (una especie de vampiro), para hacerse mas fuerte. En este fan fic se le agrega el segundo nombre de Jeremy por razones personales de una de las autoras.

(10)Artemisa, diosa griega, de la caza y de la fertilidad. Es mala y estúpida. Y sádica de forma horrible. Mantuvo a Ash a su lado a punta de amenazas, mentiras, chantajes. Ella siempre tenía que negociar para que Ash accediera a acostarse con ella y cuando lo hacían, ella intentaba por todos los medios humillar a Ash y maltratarlo.

(11)Apolimia y Ash tienen los ojos grises arremolinados.

* * *

Personajes de propiedad: Sherrilyn Kenyon y editorial© 2012

Personaje "Anneke" propiedad autor fiction© 2012


End file.
